bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Ignika
Kanohi= |-| "Toa"= Kanohi Ignika, joka tunnetaan myös Elämän naamiona, on legendaarinen Elämän Kanohi-naamio. Suuret olennot loivat Kanohi Ignikan varmistamaan, että Mata Nui ei kuolisi. Kanohi Ignikan oli myös tarkoitus imeä elämä Matoran-universumista, mikäli sitä ei enää voitaisi pelastaa. Kanohi Ignika oli vuosituhansia kätkössä Elämän kammiossa Eteläisellä mantereella. Toa Mahri Matoro herätti Mata Nuin kehon henkiin Kanohi Ignikalla. Kunnioituksesta Matoroa kohtaan naamio loi itselleen kehon ja alkoi kutsua itseään Toa Ignikaksi. Hän käytti voimiaan herättääkseen Mata Nuin unestaan, mutta Makuta Teridax otti Mata Nuin paikan Suurena henkenä ja siirsi Mata Nuin hengen Kanohi Ignikaan. Teridax ampui naamion avaruuteen, mutta pian se laskeutui Bara Magnan planeetalle. Kanohi Ignika loi kehon Mata Nuille, joka kantoi naamiota. Nykyään Kanohi Ignika on Spherus Magnalla Mata Nuin hengen hallitsemana. Historia thumb|left|Suuri henki Mata Nui, jonka turvaksi Kanohi Ignika luotiin Suuret olennot takoivat Kanohi Ignikan yli 100 000 vuotta sitten Spherus Magnan planeetalla Labyrinttilaaksossa. Sitten naamio jäähdytettiin jääluolissa. Se oli varotoimenpide Suurten olentojen jättimäistä luomusta, universumin sisältävää Mata Nui -olentoa varten. Tarkoituksena oli, että Mata Nuin elinvoima voitaisiin parantaa naamion avulla, jos se vahingoittuisi. Naamiota pidettiin alunperin turvassa sitä varten tehdyssä panssaroidussa kuvussa tuntemattomassa paikassa. Yksi Suurista olennoista tuli uteliaaksi ja meni koskettamaan sitä. Naamio halusi antaa tälle lahjan, joten hän täytti tämän elämällä. Kaikki Suuren olennon ympärillä muuttui eläväksi, ja toisten piti viedä hänet eristyksiin. Myöhemmin kaksi muuta Suurta olentoa tulivat ja veivät naamion varovaisesti Eteläiselle mantereelle, lähelle Voya Nuin kylää. Umbra asetettiin sen vartijaksi ja naamio itsekin loi itselleen uusia vartijoita. Noin 79 100 vuotta sitten Suuri häiriö heikensi Mata Nuita. Jovanin Toa-tiimi selvitti tiensä naamion luo. He veivät sen Karda Nuihin, universumin ytimeen, ja käyttivät sitä Suuren hengen parantamiseksi. Naamiota käyttänyt Toa kuoli. Muut palauttivat sen paikalleen, ja heistä tuli Turagoita. Tuhansia vuosia myöhemmin Vezon otti naamion ja sitten Vezon fuusioitui Ignikaan ja teki hänestä sen suojelijan. Päiviä myöhemmin Pirakat ja Toa Inikat tulivat hakemaan naamiota, mutta se tippui Mahri Nuille. Mahri Nuilla kaksi Matorania Kyrehx ja Dekar löysivät naamion, mutta se joutui Barrakien johtajan Pridakin käsiin. Barrakit antoivat naamion Nocturnin suojiin sillä eivät luottaneet toisiinsa. Myöhemmin Nocturn vei naamion mukanaan ja kohtasi Hydraxonin. Hydraxon yritti ottaa Nocturnin takaisin Tyrmään josta oli paennut, ja taistelun tuloksena Ignika irtosi Nocturnin otteesta. Hydraxon päätti tuhota naamion, ymmärtäen sen vaarallisuuden. Toa Mahrit estivät Hydraxonin aikeet ja saivat naamion lopulta itselleen. He eivät ehtineet käyttää sitä ennen kuin Mata Nui kuoli. Matoro ei luovuttanut vaan lähti yksin Karda Nuihin naamion kanssa toisten Toien pidätellessä Barrakeja. Matoro laittoi Karda Nuissa naamion päähänsä ja uhrasi itsensä tuodakseen Mata Nuin taas henkiin. Karda Nui Kun Matoro käytti Ignikaa uhraten itsensä hän siirsi Ignikan voimalla Toa Mahrit Metru Nuille antaen heille kyvyn hengittää ilmaa. Matoro muuttui sen jälkeen puhtaaksi energiaksi ja Mata Nuin kuolema väistyi mutta hän oli yhä unessa. Ignika putosi Universumin keskustaan, Karda Nuille Salaisuuksien Suolle. Suolla Naamio sai ajatuksen olla Toa ja Naamio loi itselleen kehon orgaanisista aineista mitä suolla oli. Ignika loi itselleen myös kulkuneuvon, Taivaslaudan jotta hän pystyisi lentämään Karda Nuin taivaalla. Ignika loi itselleen myös välineet, Elämäterän ja Midak-taivastykin. Ignika aisti Toa Nuvat Karda Nuin tippukivikylästä taistelemasta Makutoja vastaan ja liittyi heihin. Toa Nuvat ja Ignika tapasivat Varjojuotikas luolan lähellä. Siellä Ignika pelasti kolme Av-Matorania ikäännyttämällä hirviömäisen Rahin elämää joka oli hyökännyt heidän kimppuunsa. Tämän takia Toa Nuvat toivottivat Ignikan tervetulleeksi tiimiinsä vaikkeivät he tienneet Toan olevan oikeasti naamio. Kun Toa Nuva Phantokat ja Makuta Phantokat taistelivat Varjojuotikas luolan lähellä, Mutran loi näyn että Ignika olisikin jättiläismäinen ja hirviömäinen Rahi-peto. Tämän seurauksena Pohatu yritti tappaa Ignikan ja Ignika ikäännytti Pohatun, Photokin, Tanman ja Lewan elinvoimia. Kun Kopaka tuli paikalle hän selitti tapahtuneet ja Ignika ikäännytti heidät entiselleen. Sen jälkeen Elämän Toa käytti elämä-voimiaan ja tappoi Elävän kallion jonka päälle luola oli rakennettu ja se sortui Salaisuuksien Suolle. Sitten ryhmä lähti Salaisuuksien Suolle auttamaan Toa Mistikoita. Mistikat olivat taistelussa toisiaan vastaan kun kummatkin joukot yhdistyivät kun Takanuvakin saapui Karda Nuille. Toa Nuvat selittivät Ignikalle mitä piti tehdä ja tämä tajusi kohtalonsa. Ignika lensi taivaslaudallaan Codrexiin imien itseensä välineensä, kehonsa ja lopettaen vastalöydetyn elämänsä. Silloin Mata Nui heräsi ja se synnytti Energiamyrskyn Karda Nuille. Toat ja Matoranit pääsivät pakoon, Makutat ja Rahit eivät. Sen jälkeen Makuta Teridax, joka sai itselleen Mata Nuin ruumiin, lukitsi Mata Nuin hengen Kanohi Ignikaan ja lähetti naamion uusilla voimillaan ulos universumista. Se lensi avaruuteen. Bara Magna Myöhemmin Kanohi Ignika laskeutui Bara Magnan planeetalle. Naamio loi Mata Nuille kehon hiekasta ja asettui tämän naamioksi. Mata Nui ei itse osannut käyttää naamiota, koska ei ollut koskaan käyttänyt, mutta naamio itse käytti voimiaan. Naamio antoi Scarabax-kuoriaiselle Clickille kyvyn muuttua kilveksi, kun tämä kosketti naamiota. Kun Mata Nui taisteli Strakkia vastaan Vulcanuksessa, Voroxin pistinhäntä, minkä hän oli saanut aiemmin taistellessa petoa vastaan, osui Ignikaan ja muuttui miekaksi. Myöhemmin se myös antoi Glatorianeille Ackarille, Kiinalle ja Greshille uudet välineet sekä elementaalivoimat. Tesarassa hän antoi elementaalivoimat ja parannellut aseet myös Tarixille ja Vastukselle. Mata Nui käytti myöhemmin naamiotaan opittuaan käyttämään sitä muuttaakseen Agori Metuksen käärmeeksi rangaistukseksi hänen teoistaan. Noudettuaan valtavan robotin voimanlähteen Labyrinttilaaksosta Mata Nui irrotti Ignikan tämän luomasta kehosta robotin sisällä, jolloin hänen mielensä ja sielunsa matkasivat jättiläisrobotin sisään. Ignikan oma mieli palasi täysin naamion hallintaan ja naamio jäi robotin sisään. Saatuaan Tren Kromin lähettämän viestin Ignika muutti Bara Magnaan saapuneen Toa Nuva Tahun Toa Mataksi ja antoi tälle näyn. Ignika myös loi Kultaisen haarniskan Tahun käytettäväksi. Tapettuaan Teridaxin Mata Nui yhdisti Ignikan ja Prototyyppirobotin voimat täyttäen Bara Magnan autiomaan elämällä. Robotin tuhoutuessa Mata Nuin mieli palasi Ignikaan, jolloin Ignikan oma mieli jäi Mata Nuin tajunnan alle. Mata Nui puhui ystävilleen Ignikasta ja hyvästeli heidät. Sitten hän lopetti kommunikoinnin muun maailman kanssa. Vaihtoehtoiset Kanohi Ignikat Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailma Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Matoro ei ehtinyt Karda Nuille ennen kuin Voya Nui sulki Jättiläisvesiputouksen. Matoro käytti Kanohi Ignikaa silti ja teleporttasi itsensä ja muut Toa Mahrit Metru Nuille. Myöhemmin Kanohi Ignika pantiin turvalliseen paikkaan Mata Nuin saarella, koska sitä ei enää tarvinnut käyttää Mata Nuin kuoltua. Luonne Kanohi Ignika loi itselleen kehon nähdäkseen, millaista olisi olla Toa ja kunnioitettu. Hän toimi yleensä tunteiden perusteella, tavoitteenaan saada ystäviä. Toa Ignika piti itseään miespuolisena, kuten Matorokin. Kyvyt thumb|left|150px|Toa Ignika ja taivaslauta Kanohi Ignika kykenee ajattelemaan, toisin kuin kaikki muut Kanohit. Toa Ignikana hän oppi puhekyvyn. Ignika voi myös kommunikoida telepaattisesti. Kanohi Ignika pystyy tekemään lähes kaikkia elämään liittyviä asioita. Niitä ovat mutatoiminen, fuusioiminen, ikäännyttäminen, nuorentaminen, teleportaatio ja pelkkkä elämän lopettaminen. Naamio ei kuitenkaan pysty itse palauttamaan elämää, ja tarvitsee siihen kohtalon omaavan käyttäjän. Toa Ignika omasi samat voimat kuin naamionakin, ja olisi myös pystynyt vapauttamaan Elämän Nova-räjähdyksen. Kanohi Ignikalla on kaksi tarkoitusta: pelastaa Mata Nuin henki, tai imeä elämä Matoran-universumista, mikäli universumilla ei olisi toivoa selviytymisestä. Suuret olennot loivat tämän piirteen naamion siksi, ettei mitään pahempaa sattuisi, mikäli heidän luomansa universumi ei toimisi. Kanohi Ignikan laskiessa aikaa elämän tuhoamiseen se muuttuu ensin kultaisesta hopeiseksi ja lopulta mustaksi. Kanohi Ignika on samalla voimatasolla Kanohi Vahin ja Luomisen naamion kanssa. Se johtuu siitä, että elämä, aika ja luominen ovat tasavertaisia voimia universumissa. Kanohi Ignikasta on myös mahdotonta luoda heikompaa versiota, kuten Suurta Kanohia. thumb|right|Toa Ignika uhraa ruumiinsa herättääkseen Mata Nuin.|150px| thumb|right|150px|Ignika Maxilosilla. Esimerkkejä voimista Kanohi Ignikalla on lukuisia eri voimia ja kykyjä. Alla on esimerkki kaikista sen tunnetuista voimista. *Kanohi Ignika voi olla ulkomuodoltaan millainen tahansa, kuten itse elämäkin *Naamio houkutteli Vezonin luokseen *Naamio kokeili Matoroa Pimeyden tunnelissa luomalla itsestään fyysisen kuvan *Kanohi Ignika vuoti elämäenergiaa ilman muodossa vaurioituessaan Tyrmän mutageenin takia. *Ignika muutti Toa Inikat Toa Mahreiksi *Kanohi Ignika muutti Dekarin Hydraxonin kaksoisolennoksi. *Naamio suurensi Gadunkaa *Kanohi Ignika muutti Matoron elämäenergiaksi ja herätti Mata Nuin henkiin *Kanohi Ignika loi itselleen kehon *Toa Ignika vanhensi Lewaa, Tanmaa, Pohatua ja Solekia heidän hyökätessään hänen kimppuunsa. Myöhemmin hän nuorensi heidät entiselleen. *Toa Ignika palautti Icaraxin biomekaaniseksi olennoksi. *Kanohi Ignika antoi viidelle Glatorianille elementaalivoimat. *Naamio loi Kultaisen haarniskan Toa Mata Tahulle. Kirotut Kanohi Ignikan koskettaminen aiheuttaa kirouksen, jos koskettaminen ei ole koskettajan kohtalo. Yleensä kirouksen vaikutus lakkaa heti, kun olento irrottaa otteensa naamiosta. *Suuri olento - kaikki hänen ympärillään muuttuu eläväksi. Naamio teki kirouksesta pysyvän, koska kokeili voimiaan ensimmäistä kertaa *Vezon - kiinnittyi Fenrakkiin ja sai voimia *Kyrehx - läheiset vesikasvit suurentuivat ja hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa *Dekar- menetti kyvyn vahingoittaa muita olentoja *Pridak - tunteet vahvistuivat *Nocturn - kaikki, mihin hän koski, kuoli *Mantax - imi voimaa ympärillään olevilta olennoilta *Gadunka - kykeni palauttamaan olentoja aikaisempaan olomuotoonsa BIONICLE.comin tilastot (Toa Ignika) Varusteet Kanohi Ignika loi kehonsa mukana itselleen välineet ja kulkuneuvon orgaanisista materiaaleista, joita eli Karda Nuin suolla. Hän lensi luomallaan Taivaslaudalla. Toa Ignikan aseita olivat Midak-taivastykki ja Elämäterä, jolla hän voi kanavoida Elämän elementaalienergiaa. Toa Ignika menetti kaikki varusteensa herättäessään voimillaan Mata Nuin kehon. Muodot Kuva:VNOLG_Ignika.png|Kanohi Ignikan muoto ennen fuusioitumista Vezoniin. Tämä nähtiin ainoastaan epäkaanonisissa Voya Nui Online Game - ja BIONICLE Heroes -peleissä. Kuva:IgnikaVezoninNiskassa.jpg|Kanohi Ignika fuusioituneena Vezoniin. Se muutti värinsä hopeiseksi aloittaesssaan lähtölaskentansa Kuva:Ignika.png|Kanohi Ignika Mahri Nuilla. Se muuttui kultaiseksi lopettaessaaan lähtölaskentansa Kuva:Hopeinen Ignika.png|Kanohi Ignika Karda Nuilla, missä se jatkoi lähtölaskentaansa. Kuva:Ignika sarjis.png|Toa Ignika. Kantajat Elämän naamiota on kantanut vain kolme henkilöä. Toa Ignikaa ei lasketa kantajaksi, sillä hän oli vain naamion itselleen luoma keho. Kahden Toan kohtalo on ollut käyttää Kanohi Ignikaa, ja he ovat kuolleet tehtyään niin. Vain oikean kohtalon omaavat voivat koskea Ignikaa saamatta kirousta. *Eräs Toa Jovanin tiimistä - Hetkellisesti; kuollut *Toa Mahri Matoro -Hetkellisesti; kuollut *Mata Nui - hänen henkensä elää naamiossa Entiset vartijat Kanohi Ignika kykenee luomaan vartijoita itselleen aina tuntiessaan tarvitsevansa niitä. thumb|left|250px |Ignika käytössä. *Protodax *Brutaka *Axonn *Vezon *Fenrakk/Kardas *Umbra *Matoro - kantaja *90-metrinen Mutanttimykkyankerias *Hydraxon Triviaa *Kanohi Ignikassa oleva kuvio muistuttaa kuvaa, joka oli teleskoopin jalustassa Mata Nui Online Gamessa. *Annona laittoi kerran Agori Sahmadin näkyyn, jossa Kanohi Ignikaa käytettiin Metusin palauttamiseen Agoriksi. Muodonmuutos ei kuitenkaan pelastanut Metusta uneksintarutolta ja tämä kuoli muutaman kuukauden päästä. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Desert of Danger'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE: Journey’s End'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' | tarinat = *''The Kingdom'' *''Destiny War'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' | sarjakuvat = *''If a Universe Ends'' *''Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Showdown'' *''A Cold Light Dawns'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Web Comic'' *''Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle In the Deep'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' *''Realm of Fear'' (Toa Ignikan ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''A Hero Reborn'' *''Hydraxon’s Tale'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Valley of Fear'' *''All That Glitters...'' *''Rebirth'' | muut = *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''The Final Battle -animaatio'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''BIONICLE: Legendan paluu'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' | epäkanoniset = *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''Matoro Game'' *''Battle for Power'' *''Prepare for Battle'' *''Glatorian Legends -mainosanimaatio'' }} Ulkoisia linkkejä en:Ignika Luokka:Henkilöt Luokka:Kanohit